disneyfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Unelmiin mä jään
Unelmiin mä jään (engl. Part of Your World) tai Kanssasi sun (1989-versio) on kappale, joka kuullaan elokuvassa Pieni merenneito. Siinä Ariel laulaa, kuinka tahtoisi päästä maalle näkemään ihmisten elämää. Englanninkielisen version laulaa Jodi Benson ja suomenkielisessä vuoden 1999 dubissa kuullaan Nina Tapio, vuoden 1989 Johanna Nurmimaa. Sanat Suomenkielinen 1999-versio :Katsohan nyt, mikä tää on? :Kaunis on se, vaan niin tuntematon :Minulla kaikki jo on :Ei sittenkään kaikkea :Ihailla voin aarteita kun :Luola tää kätkee nää ihmeeni mun :Kaiken kun näet sanotkin: :Vau, sai kaiken hän thumb|right|250 px|"Unelmiin mä jään" suomenkielinen vuoden 1999 versio Nina Tapion laulamana. :Sain myös roskia, romua kyllin :Mitä kaikella tehdä mä voin? :(Katso nyt näitäkin. Niitä on tusina!) :Siitä viis, tahdon siis :Enemmän :Mä tahdon niin ylös maailmaan :Tahdon mä niin mennä mukaan tanssiin :Tanssia näillä noin... :(Mitä ne ovat? Ai niin, jalat!) :Evillä ethän sä tanssia voi :Jalathan vaaditaan käyntiin, tanssiin :Kävelemään poikki... :(Mikä se sana onkaan?) :Tien :Tuolla ne ain' kulkevat vain :Vaeltavat auringossa siis ain' :Vapaana niin, oi unelmiin :Taasen mä jään :Sitä en vois' luovuttaa pois :Jos pääsen täältä :Ollapa näin vain selälläin hiekassa maan :Ihan näin vaan olla mä saan :Eivät he moiti tyttäriään :Nuoret naiset ymmärtävät tuoll' toisiaan :Nuo ihmiset voi, jotka kirjat loi :Neuvoa meitä, me saamme tietää :Miten tuo liekki niin polttaa voi :Miksi on noin? :Sitten mä myös niin tahtoisin :Tutkia rannat nuo maailman :Vapaana niin, oi unelmiin :Taasen mä jään Suomenkielinen 1989-versio thumb|right|250 px|"Kanssasi sun" suomenkielinen versio vuodelta 1989 Johanna Nurmimaan laulamana. :Katsopas nyt, mikä tää on? :Kaunis on se, vaan niin tuntematon :Minulla kaikki jo on :Se mitä mä kaipaankin :Ihailla voin aarteita mun :Kätköni kaikki oi säilyä suo :Kaiken kun näät sanotkin :Voi, siis sai kaiken hän :Sain myös kaikkea romua kyllin :Mitä kaikella tehdä mä voin? :(Katso nyt näitäkin. Niitä on tusina!) :Mutta siis tahdonkin :Enemmän :Mä tahdon niin mennä sinne taas :Tahdon mä niin mennä mukaan tanssiin :Tanssia näillä noin... :(Mitä ne ovat? Ai, jalat!) :Evillä ethän sä tanssia voi :Jalathan vaaditaan käyntiin, tanssiin :Kävelemään pitkin... :(Mikä se taas on?) :Tietä :Kanssani ain' kulkevat vain :Minne he aina noin rinnakkain :Vapaana niin, oi unelmiin :Taasen mä jään :Sitä ei vois' luovuttaa pois :Jos pääsen sinne :Ollapa näin, vain selälläin hiekassa maan :Nauttia vaan siellä mä saan :Eivät he moiti tyttäriään :Valmistumme taistelumme näin alkamaan :Vain ihmiset voi, jotka kirjat loi :Neuvoa meitä, me saamme tietää :Miksi tuli niin polttaakin :Miksi on noin? :Sitten mä myös niin tahtoisin :Tutkia kaikki rannat tuolla :Jospa vain vois' :Lähtisin pois :Näin unelmoin Englanniksi thumb|right|250 px|"Part of Your World" Jodi Bensonin esittämänä. :Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? :Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? :Wouldn't you think I'm the girl :The girl who has everything? :Look at this trove, treasures untold :How many wonders can one cavern hold? :Looking around here you'd think :Sure, she's got everything :I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty :I've got whozits and whatzits galore :(You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!) :But who cares? No big deal :I want more :I wanna be where the people are :I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' :Walkin' around on those... :(What do you call 'em? Oh, feet) :Flippin' your fins you don't get too far :Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' :Strolling along down a... :(What's that word again?) :Street :Up where they walk, up where they run :Up where they stay all day in the sun :Wanderin' free, wish I could be :Part of that world :What would I give if I could live out of these waters? :What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? :Bet'cha on land they understand :Bet they don't reprimand their daughters :Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand :And I'm ready to know what the people know :Ask 'em my questions and get some answers :What's a fire and why does it... :What's the word? Burn? :When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, :love to explore that shore up above? :Out of the sea, :wish I could be :Part of that world ar:بره في دنياك en:Part of Your World es:Part of Your World fr:Partir Là-Bas it:La sirenetta (canzone) pt-br:Part of Your World ru:Весь этот мир tr:O Dünyada Luokka:Laulut